


If People were Kinder and the World Less Cruel

by TheCreatrix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatrix/pseuds/TheCreatrix
Summary: One way it could have happened if the world were a little different





	1. To Play the Game

"Wait father, actually, I think the fact that Arya will never see her precious pet again is punishment enough.  Let Lady Sansa keep her wolf.  She is my betrothed and, as my mother tells me, a nobleman shouldn't be cruel to his lady." 

The sudden request was unexpectedly calm, coming from the prince, who, just seconds ago, had been demanding the direwolf's head.  After his declaration, all went silent, except for Sansa who immediately began fawning over his change of heart, "Oh thank you so much, my Prince, Lady's good, you'll see, I promise."

"Alright, then, nothing will be done to the animal, but Ned, see that the thing's kept on a leash at all times."

"I'll see to it.  Thank you, Prince Joffrey, for being so reasonable towards my daughters," was Ed's ever so slightly puzzled response.  Joffrey's proud smirk grew as he received praise from the others in the room, for his benevolence.  Really he just knew when to pick his battles, and this one wasn't one he cared to fight.  After all, it would only upset his betrothed and her family.

 

* * *

 

After her father's execution, Sansa awoke in her bed, the grit of dried tears still on her face.  She looked around the low-lit room and saw Joffrey asleep in a wooden chair pulled close by the bed.  _It's not fair that he looks so innocent_ , she thought.  She pushed the covers back and moved to get out of bed, to read or sit by the window or anything other than stay near him, but rustle of the cloth woke the young king.

"Ah, you're awake then," he said, inhaling sharply as he sat up in the chair.  After an uncomfortably heavy pause, Sansa spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Joffrey sighed.  "I wanted to apologize."

"You had my father executed."  

"I'm not sorry for that."

Sansa's eyes narrowed.  "Then what are you apologizing for?"

"I'm sorry that I made you watch."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Another long silence fell between them.  Then, Joffrey spoke, "Look, I-"

"I don't want to hear anything more from you tonight," Sansa said sharply, "Milord."

At this Joffrey's eyes hardened, as he stood and started to leave.  He stopped just before the door to her chamber and looked back at her,

"You should avoid the traitor's walk."

Sansa gave no reply, just an angry glare.

"I've decorated it with your father's head.  And those of his allies.  Sleep well, Milady."  He left with hard eyes and an vicious smirk.  Sansa's body shook, a battle between rage and grief.  Grief won out in the end though, as she felt hot tears once again slide down her cheeks.

 

* * *

 

"Margaery, dear, how are you this morning?"  Olenna Tyrell walked into her grand-daughter's room with purpose.

"I am well, Nana, but how are you?  I don't usually see you this early."  Margaery had just slipped into her dress.

"I wanted to see you, dear, and help with your hair this morning."  Her kind smile dropped as she then curtly dismissed the maids.

"Sit here so I can brush out your hair."

After a lull is the conversation, Margaery spoke, "So, Nana, why did you want to see me this morning?"

"Hmmm, well, I'm sure you know of what's been going on recently in politics, yes?"

"Of course."

"Your father is going to offer his support to the Lannisters.  And most likely your hand in marriage to King Joffrey."

"He wants me to be queen, so I suppose he would."

Olenna hummed, "Yes, I suppose he does.  But do _you_ want to be a queen?"

"Of course, Nana, I learnt my skill in politics from you, after all.  And where better to put them to use than as queen?"

"Then I suppose you know know that there is now another king in Westeros.

"Oh, is that so?"  Margaery's light tone didn't quite hid her interest.

"I have it on good authority that the Starks have recently and unofficially seceded from the kingdom, and that Robb Stark is now the King in the North."

"I don't suppose he has a queen, does he, Nana?"  

"No, my dear, he does not," Olenna lowered her voice, "If you want to be a queen, I think it would be advantageous to ally yourself with the Starks."

"Why the Starks and not the Lannisters?" Margaery asked in a similarly lowered tone.

"I have heard from reliable sources that, to put it simply, Robb is a kinder and better man than Joffrey.  And besides, I have a feeling that they will win their bid for secession."

Margaery turned and gave the old woman a warm hug.  "You've never given me bad advice, Nana."

"Ah, my dear, I will always be here for you, if you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other background things: Renly and Loras just kind of fuck right off about this war thing, they don't get involved.  
> Walder Frey is still on his seventh (unnamed) wife when the Starks meet with him, and she is not shown.  
> Before all this shit went down, Joyeuse Erenford was betrothed to Dickon Tarly, to form a minor alliance between kingdoms, and was sent to live with the Tarlys.  
> Tyrion, secretly and anonymously, sent Ice to Robb.  
> Just a small thing, Summer and Shaggydog have each other's colorings; Summer is black and Shaggy is grey.


	2. What Should be Done

Robb Stark, the King in the North, had an unexpected guest in his camp; Margaery Tyrell, the lovely rose of Highgarden.  He had yet to meet her in person, but as she brought reinforcements of around three thousand men with her, he was already impressed.  He heard a light laugh from the tent where she had been brought, and as he pushed aside the flap, he was surprised to see her bending over a content Grey Wind, scratching him behind the ears.

Suppressing a smile, he walked in, "So that's where he's been.  Grey Wind, come here and stop bothering the lady." 

As Grey Wind loped over, Margaery straighted, meeting Robb's eyes.  "Oh, he's not bothering me, Your Grace."

"So, Lady Margaery, why are you here?" 

 _Blunt and to the point_ , she thought appreciatively, "Your Grace, I would like to support you in your secession from the crown."

"Hence why you brought your men.  Anything else?"

"I would also like to propose an alliance between House Stark and House Tyrell, through marriage."

"A marriage, between you and me?"

"Yes."

Robb ran his hand through Grey Wind's fur in thought.  "I am already betrothed to a daughter of Lord Frey.  Why should I break that agreement and marry you instead?"

"Have you heard of my grandmother, the Lady Olenna Tyrell?"

"Yes, I've heard that if she wanted to, she could topple any of the great houses on a whim."

"She taught me all she knows, Your Grace.  I would be a great asset on the political field."

 _Politics **is** my weakness,_ Robb thought, _and an alliance with the Tyrells would give us access Southern resources once we win our secession._

"I think a union between us would work in the favor of both our houses, Lady Margaery."

Margaery gave a sly half-smile, "I look forward to it, Your Grace."

 

_Their wedding was a quick one, weddings always are when there's a war going on._

 

* * *

 

Roslin Frey, at her father's behest, was now also in the battle camp of Robb Stark.  A tear streaked down her face as King Robb turned down the Freys counter-offer with a kind smile.  

"Please, Your Grace, reconsider.  If you annul your marriage to Lady Tyrell, my father will still be your ally and I will be your wife."  Her voice was tinged with desperation.

"I'm sorry, Lady Roslin, but I will not annul my union with Lady Margaery.  She has proven her worth while your father, sadly, has not."  

More tears, as she slowly sank to her knees.  "Please," she pleaded quietly, "Please, you must."

The girl's reaction was starting to worry Margaery.  She stepped up and knelt beside her, placing an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Lady Roslin, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why this causes you so much despair?"

Roslin's tear-filled eyes met her own, and Margaery saw apprehension and thinly veiled fear in them.

"My father," she gulped nervously before continuing, "If I return home, having failed, he-he'll be so angry..." she paused to wipe her eyes, "and he'll take it out on me." she ended in a whisper.

Robb shared a concerned look with Margaery, before turning to the still crying girl.  "Lady Roslin, what if you stayed here?  We can stand against whatever your father would throw at us."

She glanced up, wiping tears from her eyes, "And do what?" Her reply was quick and harsh.

"What?" 

"I thank Your Grace for the offer, but what would I do here?  I'm not very good at politics, as I'm sure Lady Tyrell is, and I'm no fighter either.  So what would I do here?"

A short silence filled the room as the King and Queen took in her words.  Margaery was the one to break it.

"Why don't you marry one of our vassal houses?  Then you would have a place to go where your father couldn't reach.  I believe young Lord Cerwyn has no betrothal hanging over his head.  Nor any lover, I've heard."  Robb looked at her questioningly, but didn't say anything.

Roslin thought for a moment then asked, "How do know my father wouldn't be able to get to me?  I'll still have to tell him about this and he'll still be angry."

King Stark answered, "Castle Cerwyn is close to Winterfell, and both are far from us now."  "And besides, he should recognize that any marriage is better than no marriage right now."  Margaery added.

Roslin nodded, having calmed considerably.  "Alright.  May I meet Lord Cerwyn before we wed?"

"Of course!" Margaery replied, "Why don't you wait here, while King Stark and I go fetch him?  We won't be long."

Roslin nodded again, and started smoothing her hair as Margaery and Robb walked briskly out.

"So, my Queen, how do you know that Lord Cerwyn has no lover?"  Robb couldn't quite hide the suspicion in his voice.

Margaery giggled, "Oh, my King, I've been taught that one should know all they can about their subordinates, and," she lowered her voice, "to always listen to gossip."

"So you heard it from someone else?"

"A few of my ladies find him rather cute, my King, and I've heard that one of them tried to seduce him, but failed.  Apparently, he doesn't like the possibility of fathering bastards."

Robb's brow lifted, "Ah.  Then, shall we inform him of his good fortune?  Lady Roslin will make a rather pretty wife."

"Oh, you think so, my King?"  Margaery teased.

Robb froze mid-step, and turned to her, face reddening.  "Not more beautiful than you," he mumbled, clearly not used complimenting women.

 _Cute_ , she thought, but continued teasing him, "I'm sorry, what?  I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

His face, still pink, turned serious, "Margaery, have I not told that you're the most beautiful woman I've had the pleasure to meet?"  His sincerity could melt the coldest of hearts.

This time she blushed, only slightly, "Well, now you have."  

As he turned to step into Lord Cerwyn's tent, she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed his cheek.  Then she whispered, "You're one of the best men I've met, in all seven kingdoms.  Thank you."  Stepping back, she said, "I'm going to go back and help Roslin fix her hair."  Then she turned and ran back the way they came.

 

Lord Cley Cerwyn looked up as King Robb entered his tent.  He was slightly pink in the face, but, he figured, it was probably just from the cold.

"Lord Cley."

"King Robb."

Robb uncomfortably cleared his throat, flushing a deeper pink, "Ah, erm, Cley, you do not have a betrothed, correct?"

Cley blinked, "Um, no, I do not, my liege."

"Good, um, I have heard you have not taken a lover either, is that right?"

"Yes, that is."  Cley was thoroughly confused.

"Ah, good, good."

"Robb, what's this about?"

Robb sighed, "There is no easy way to say this.  Cley, you know that Lady Roslin Frey came to our camp, yes?"

"Yes, I brought her to your tent."

Robb's expression brightened, "That's right, you did!  Look, Cley, Lady Roslin came to try to regain my hand, at her father's behest.  Since I have already married Lady Margaery, I refused, and apparently if she goes back home having failed, Lord Frey will harm her.  I offered that she stay with us instead, but she's not fit for a battlefield.  Margaery suggested that she marry someone else in camp, and, well, your name came up.  I know it would be asking a lot of you, but would you agree to it?"  Robb looked at him expectantly.

Cley mulled it over for a bit before replying, "I will.  Lady Roslin seems like a kind young woman, and she's uncommonly pretty.  Say, are you sure she's really Walder's?"  His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Robb laughed in relief and clapped Cley on the back, "Good man, good man, Cley.  And yes, while old Lord Walder has many bastards, Lady Roslin is a true-born Frey."

"Would I be allowed to escort her to Castle Cerwyn after we wed?  And could I take an extended leave of service until she's settled?" 

"Hm, you realize your men will go with you, yes?"

"Yes, I do, all ten of them."

Robb blinked, "Only ten?  I thought you'd brought more..."

Cley looked sheepish, "Sorry, my liege..."

Robb gave a short bark of laughter, "Gods, Cley, only ten...  Fine, I'll allow it." 

"Thanks, Robb."

"Aha, anyway, do you want to go see Lady Roslin?  She's waiting with Margaery in my tent."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting any longer."

 

In the main tent, Margaery was talking with Roslin, telling what she knew about Lord Cerwyn, when he and Robb walked in. 

After a second, Roslin smiled brightly, "Oh, it's you!  I forgot to thank you for showing me to King Robb's tent, thank you!"  

Robb smiled, "Lady Roslin, this is Lord Cley.  Since it seems like you've already met, why don't you get to know each other."

Cley bowed, "Lady Roslin, would you like me to show you around camp?"

She curtsied back, "Lord Cley, I would love that."  He offered his arm and she took it as they walked out.

Robb and Margaery watched them leave, then he turned to her, amused gleam in his eye, "Well, that was certainly easier than expected."

She laughed, "I'll say."

 

_Lord and Lady Cerwyn, and the ten Cerwyn soldiers, departed the company three days later for Castle Cerwyn._

 

* * *

 

 _I must become stronger_ , the girl thought, as she watched the celebration,  _if I am to be Queen.  If I am to be **his** queen._

 

* * *

 

"Joffrey, darling, there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it, mother, can't I just enjoy this victory?"

"Yes, you will, but first we need to talk.  I understand that you've been taking out your frustrations on your betrothed."

"Yes, well, what of it?"

"Now that you've had such a great and important victory against Stannis, will you promise to be kinder to her?  Sansa is not her father nor her brother, and I believe she may even still love you, but if you continue to treat her this way, I fear your marriage will be extremely unpleasant."

Joffrey mulled this over, an odd look in his eyes, "Alright, I'll be kinder to her, after all, I wouldn't want an unhappy marriage."

Cersei sighed silently in relief, she'd become surprisingly fond of the little bird.  "Good, then, I'll leave you to your celebrations."

As she slipped away, she almost didn't hear the King's whispered revelation.

"She might still love me?"

 _Ah,_ the Queen Regent thought, _there may be hope for him yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other background things: It's just Stannis who vies for the throne, Renly and Loras have fucked off to Dorne or something.  
> Stannis doesn't want Catelyn and Brienne around, so murders one of his own men to frame Brienne, so that they leave.  
> It's just Tywin who notifies Cersei that the Lannister's have won.  
> Lancel Lannister is sent to recuperate at the Tarly's, to help inspire trust between kingdoms.  
> Matthos Seaworth isn't killed by the wildfire blast, but everyone thinks he was. Instead he is left in Blackwater Bay, injured but alive, and with a fear of travelling by boat.


End file.
